Life at Cullen Academy
by Bookluver142
Summary: All human. Bella moves to Cullen academy which was set up by the cullens ancesters. She meets Alice, Edward and Emmet who are the mysterious cullens. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales. They all still have their gifts, but are human.
1. Tempus fugit

Twilight fan fiction

**Hi everyone! This is my very first story on fan fiction so I really hope you like it. In this story all the Cullens still have their powers, but they're human. That may sound a little strange but hopefully it'll be good. **

**In this story Bella is sportier and she's pretty intelligent. She has had boyfriends in the past and Charlie has been married twice since he was married to Renee, and he is getting divorced again. Basically the characters in my story are completely different to those in Twilight! It's really just the names that are the same. **

**Please read and review! **

Chapter One

"Now Bells, are you sure you wanna do this hon? You don't have to, I mean you could, er…"

Charlie trailed off and I grimaced. Yeah, even Charlie knew it. If I didn't go to Cullen academy, I had nowhere left where I could go.

Phil and Renee were a couple now, they didn't want me, and Charlie… well lets just say it would be a little to awkward to live with Charlie as he went through _**another**_ messy divorce.

I smiled at him "Char...Dad. I'll be fine. I mean it's just school. And Angie's going here to this semester, remember? And I trailed off as we turned the final corner and the school came into view. W-O-W! I gasped and stared.

It was massive! It was an entire campus! I saw a glint of blue in the distance and let out a squeal! A POOL! There was a pool!? No way! This was better than the summer camps I went to when I was a kid! This couldn't be a school? There were ice cream vans and tennis courts and a full size football stadium! There were sophomores giggling in groups on the grass and seniors wandering around laughing! It was incredible! Charlie gave a low whistle.

"Looks like you picked the right high school Bella!" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but I wish I'd picked it two and a half years ago instead of only coming now! I have another half a year and then I'm senior! A year and a half before I leave High school for good!" Charlie grinned and pulled up by the pavement. I slid out of the BMW and grabbed my bags. Charlie got out and looked uncomfortable. "Do you er, want me to help you… find your way Bells?" He asked, looking at the ground. Neither of us were very good at goodbyes.

"It's okay Dad, I can do it." I replied awkwardly.

"Well, have fun Kiddo." He ruffled my hair and pulled me into an awkward one armed hug. I suddenly felt tears prickling my eyes. Charlie evidently felt the same way because he said in a gruff voice

"Take care Bells. Remember, you can always call. I love you." I smiled at him as he kissed the top of my head and then hurriedly backed away.

"Thanks Dad. I love you too. Bye!" I waved at him as the silver BMW pulled away and I felt a sudden pan of loneliness. I felt like I was completely on my own.

I shook my head briskly and, pulling my bags behind me, walked towards the reception.

The reception was a cool, bright room, with comfortable, soft red chairs and a polished oak desk. It was all very tasteful and inviting. A smiling woman was on the phone behind the desk, and behind her was the school crest and the words "Tempus fugit." I racked my brains for my Middle school Latin. Tempus fugit. It sounded familiar, but I would need to look it up. I made a mental note to do just that, before glancing at the woman again.

The woman was fairly young, early thirties at most with pink lipstick and a fluffy pink jumper. She had long curly brown hair and the name plate on her desk read Miss Price. She had a kind face, and her desk was cluttered with papers. I liked her already.

The woman gave me a friendly, apologetic smile and gestured to the seats. I sat down and waited. She listened to the person on the other end of the phone for a few more minutes and then wrote something down before saying "Yes. Yes. Of course. Thank you Mrs Taylor, Goodbye."

She placed the phone down and rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath before turning to me and saying breezily "Hello dear!" I smiled and stood up. "Now let me see… you are…?" She looked at me questioningly, whilst checking her list.

"Bella Swan." I answered.

She scanned the list and then smiled. "Oh yes Isabella. Good, good. Now then dear if you would just fill in these forms for me…where did I put those…?" She shifted some papers before grabbing a stack of forms and handing them to me, along with a pen.

I groaned inwardly. Paper work. I took the forms from her and sat down to fill them in. I was done fairly quickly, as it was all standard stuff, like what school are you coming from etc.

I stood up to hand them back to her and then noticed a boy was at the desk. I stood back and waited. He seemed to be arguing with Miss Price. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but the boy was evidently winning.

Suddenly a stunningly gorgeous girl came into the reception and put her hands on her hips. She seemed to be scolding the boy who just laughed and turned round.

I gasped when I saw them both properly. The girl had a pixie like face and a crop of short black hair. Her eyes were a cat like green and her red lips shone in her pale face. She was tiny, probably only just five foot, and she looked so delicate in her mini skirt and sweater set, yet she seemed so fierce glaring up at the boy.

The boy looked like a god. He had flawless bronze hair that looked messy yet neat and fathomless, bottomless ochre eyes. He was tall, taller than me and I've always been the tallest in my year. He smiled as his eyes met mine and he said in a deep, rich voice that reminded me of chocolate "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting." Turning to the stunning girl next to him he said "Come on Sis. I promised Em, Rose and Jasper that we would meet them at that Chinese place –whatyamacallits." The girl smiled and then her face darkened.

"Will Tanya be there? I am so sick of her trying to be in our group!" Oh. So these must be the popular group who let no one else in to their circle.  
"Oh yeah, your sick of it. And you think I'm not? It's me who she's trying to flirt with!" Alice giggled.

"Oh, poor little Diddums!" She teased. "Are all the girls fighting over you again?" She playfully punched him in the shoulder and he groaned in mock exasperation.

"OW!" He yelled jokingly! "I would get you Alice Cullen, except for the fact that I would have your boyfriend ready to kill me for letting a little harm come to his precious Alice."

"OOOH! You being killed by Jasper! Where do I buy tickets?! It would only be what you deserve Edward Cullen!" Wait. Hold up. CULLEN? Like Cullen academy?????

I was just plucking up my courage to ask when Alice and Edward gracefully walked out of the reception, still bickering playfully. I stared after them, and was only brought out of my bickering by the receptionist smiling at me and saying "All finished then? Here you are, your timetable and room key. Your in dorm 752. Your lucky, that's got one of the best views on campus. Here's a map. That's your dorm block, see?" She circled a block of buildings, not very far from the reception. From what I could see it was in a prime location, near the swimming pool, the tennis courts and the mall… Wait. The MALL? This school had its own mall? I love Cullen Academy! I grabbed my bags and set off for my dorm.


	2. Roommates!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slotted my key into the door and walked in. The room was incredible! There was a small kitchen, complete with a fridge and a cooker, a living room with a plasma screen and two huge bedrooms each with an ensuite with a Jacuzzi bath and a power shower! I gave a squeal and threw my bags on the floor. I ran into one of the bedrooms and found bags and clothes already scattered around.

A lump came to my throat. I was going to have a roommate. Oh god. Please please please let her be nice!! I almost ran out of that room and into the one next to it. It was airy and spacious and it had a king sized double bed in the middle. I screamed happily, temporarily forgetting my dismay over my roommate situation and threw myself on it. I glanced over at the far wall and saw an enormous wardrobe.

I looked at my tiny bags. I didn't particularly like shopping and I really only had the bear necessities in clothes ie a couple of pairs of trousers, a couple of jumper, underwear and some tops. None of it was designer, and most of it was very plain.

I suddenly noticed my bedside table. One it was a little box. There was a card that said "Welcome to Cullen Academy!" and a couple of textbooks I would need. But underneath all that was a welcome package. Inside it had a couple of books, a little bag of number 7, and a couple of girt vouchers for various restaurants and stores.

I grinned and grabbed the top book. _Wuthering Heights. _I loved reading and Wuthering heights was always one of my favourites.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Pepsi from the stocked fridge. I grabbed a glass and poured it out, before taking a sip. It was so refreshing after my journey!

I ran into the living room. Everything was so amazing I felt at an all-time high! I brushed my hand along the plasma screen, and then spotted a state of the art laptop sitting in the corner.

At that I went mad with delight! I jumped around dancing madly and singing at the top of my lungs! I spotted a stereo on the window sill and turned it onto the radio. I sang along as _living on a prayer _came on.

_**Wow, we're half way there,**_

_**WOW living on a prayer**_

_**Take my hand,**_

_**We'll make it I swear,**_

_**Wow, living on a prayer! **_

I was so engrossed in the song that I didn't hear the door open and so I was very surprised when someone giggled and said "Er, excuse me…" I spun round, mortified. I managed to trip over the sofa and go sprawling head first over the table, knocking my drink onto the floor with me following, until a strong pair of arms grabbed my waist and pulled me back up.

I blushed a beetroot red as I turned to apologise to the people. Oh no. Oh god! I blushed even darker as I realised that it was Alice Cullen behind me and Edward Cullen who had just saved me from a broken nose.

Behind them, stood a blonde, so beautiful that it made your heart ache to look at her. Her blue eyes shone, and her skin was a delicate cream. Her cloud of hair was like a halo, engulfing her face, and her tiny slim body was covered in the latest fashions. Behind her was a huge, muscular boy, who's tanned face grinned at me. His brown eyes were mocking and joking, but kind. He was gorgeous too. He had his arm around the girls waist and it was then that I spotted that there was another person in the room, who had his arm around Alice. He had intense, dark eyes, and his hold on Alice was protective. He was –yep, you've guessed it- stunningly gorgeous.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, his voice soft with concern. He let go of my waist, but his arms hovered near me uncertainly, as if he was afraid I would fall again.

"I'm fine, thank you." I stammered. This must be the popular group. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and…Jasper. Oh god. My roommate was one of the populars. They would never want me to hang around with them. Or at least, that was what I thought, until tiny Alice came running up to me squealing. She threw her arms round my waist and hugged me!

"OH MY GOD! You must be my new roommate! I saw you in reception didn't I?! I'm Alice Cullen. We are going to have so much fun together! I put my stuff in the right hand bedroom, but you can have it if you want it." She smiled, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. She let go of me and clapped her hands excitedly. All the others laughed.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Alice?" The big one, who I assumed was Emmet teased.

"Well, how can I? I don't exactly know who she is either do I?" Alice retorted.

"You would if you let her talk!" Emmet smirked. Alice gave a sort of growl, before turning to me expectantly.

"I'm, er, Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, I hate the name Isabella and I, um…" Alice and the others seemed really nice, but I still couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

Emmet whispered something to Jasper, and Alice smacked his arm. "Emmet! What sort of first impression does that give?" Emmet grinned and turned to me.

"What sort of first impression do you have of me then?" I stared at him uncertainly.

"You can say that he's an idiot, everyone else does. Or at least they think so." Alice piped up.

"I'm hurt little sister." Emmet put his hand on his heart. "But I'm asking Bella a question, not you." He pointed out and he turned to me once again. "Well?" He said expectantly.

"Your er, very, er, big." I stammered. Emmet roared with laughter, and the whole place seemed to shake. I gave a grin, it was so easy to talk to the Cullens. Alice smiled and took my hand.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella. Your gonna fit right in! That's Rosalie," She said pointing at the gorgeous blonde "who's my best friend, and that's Emmet who you were just talking to, he's dating Rosalie, and he's mine and Edwards's brother, unfortunately…" Emmet took on a wounded look. "HEY!" He cried. Alice continued regardless

"And that's Jasper who's Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend and that's Edward!" She finished with a flourish, pointing at Edward. I didn't let on that I knew all this already, I just smiled and nodded.

I noticed then that Edward was staring at me intently. It was a little weird. I saw him stiffen, and then give a slight shake of his head. I was about to ask when Alice announced "Oooh, I've had an idea! We should all go out and have dinner tonight! At F.E.E.D!" There was a murmur of agreement, during which I plucked up the courage to ask how come the school was Cullen Academy and that they were the Cullens, to which Edward, Alice and Emmet answered that their ancestors had set up the school and that their Uncle was the headmaster, but that they didn't get any special treatment!

We chatted for a bit longer, during which Emmet teased me about my singing and my being clumsy, and I found out that Rosalie and Jasper were the Hales. After that Alice chucked all the boys out and she, Rosalie and I chatted and found out more about each other.

I told them all about Charlie and Renee and Charlie's third divorce and about my old schools and boyfriends and friends and how I'd had to move in the middle of the school year because of Phil's baseball career, -everything. It was so, so easy to open up to them. I mean, I'd only known them a few hours, but they were treating me like I was a life long friend, and when I asked them why, they just said that they liked me, and that we were all best friends know.

Then they told me all about their families and lives. Rosalie told me all about the schemes she and Jasper used to come up with and about how much she missed her parents, and how the Cullens and the Hales had been friends since Alice and Rosalie's grandparents were in diapers!

Then Alice told me all about Edward and Emmet, and her relationship with Jasper and how close they all were, and how she'd been at the school since she was a sophomore and how her dad was a doctor, and how her mom used to be a journalist, and how they'd met when her mom was doing a piece on hospitals and how she had interviewed her dad and then they'd gotten together…

They were so friendly, and it never seemed like they were bragging about their lives, and even when they did move onto school, they didn't bad mouth anyone, they just told me which teachers to avoid and which were fun.

They then showed me all the stuff, like the TV and stereo, which were actually theirs, but they insisted that it was definitely okay for me to use them. After that they helped me unpack, and were both shocked when they discovered my wardrobe.

"That's IT?" Alice had shrieked. "Bella, we only have three days before half term ends. How are we supposed to get you a complete wardrobe in three days?" I shrugged and said "I don't have much money anyway." Alice dismissed this with a disdainful look, while Rosalie said "We have money." They waved away my protests, and began planning what to get me. They then screamed when they realised what the time was and they began get ready for the evening. They gave me a dark blue mini dress and some black wedge high heels, before quickly and deftly curling my hair into angel curls and applying lip gloss, mascara and foundation.

I sat obediently while they worked on me, and then I gasped when I looked in the mirror. I knew I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't pretty, but the girl in the mirror was. She looked good! She didn't even look out of place in between Alice and Rose! I grinned and grabbed my bag. Just then my cell phone started to ring.

_When I was seven  
They said I was strange  
I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same  
I asked my parents if I was OK  
They said you're more beautiful  
And that's the way they show that they wish  
That they had your smile  
So my confidence was up for a while  
I got real comfortable with my own style  
I knew that they were only jealous cos_

People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you

There was a time when I felt like I cared  
That I was shorter than everyone there  
People made me feel like life was unfair  
And I did things that made me ashamed  
Cos I didn't know my body would change  
I grew taller than them in more ways  
But there will always be the one who will say  
Something bad to make them feel great

People are all the same  
And we only get judged by what we do  
Personality reflects name  
And if I'm ugly then  
So are you  
So are you

I saw Alice and Rose grin at each other as I grabbed the phone. I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Bella, honey?"

"Mom! How are you?" Alice and Rose left the room to give me some privacy and I was grateful.

"Oh, Sweetie it's so good to hear your voice. I was so worried! I texted you a bunch of times, but you never replied!" Oops. I rolled my eyes. My mom was like that. Honestly. I practically looked after her when I lived with her, but as soon as I go away, she's the mom again.

"I'm fine, honestly mom. The campus is incredible! There's a pool and tennis courts and a mall and restaurants! And I have an amazing roommate called Alice, and another friend called Rosalie, and their already my best friends and we're going out to dinner now!" I gushed. I could almost hear my mom grinning with delight on the other end of the phone.

"Oh that's so great sweetie! I'll let you go have dinner then. I love you; Phil and I are missing you so much. I'll email you later. Bye."

"I love you too mom, say hi to Phil. I miss you loads too. Bye." I hung up before mom could get teary.

I called to Alice and Rosalie and we linked arms and left the room to go to dinner. __


	3. Edwards POV

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone!**

**I was so pleased when I read that all those people added me to there favourite story lists and sent me reviews!**

**I only added that story yesterday, and I liked it so I added another chapter and I had like ten reviews! **

**I thought that it was so cool that you all liked it that I decided to give you another chapter. **

**So thanks to all those people who reviewed and please keep doing it! **

**Edwards POV- in Bella's room, meeting her for the first time**

I stared hard at Bella, concentrating. Nothing. I couldn't read her mind. This was so frustrating! Alice was grinning at Bella.

_I love Bella! She is so nice! _Suddenly an image of us all sitting in F.E.E.D and chatting and laughing came into Alice's mind. She was having a vision. Jasper had his arm round Alice, Emmet had his arm round Rosalie and Bella and I were chatting. She looked amazing in a blue mini dress and with her hair in angel curls. Her brown eyes sparkled and she was hanging on my every word. Suddenly I wanted that to come true. I so badly wanted to talk to Bella.

"Oooh, I've had an idea! We should all go out and have dinner tonight! At F.E.E.D!" Alice sent me a private victorious smirk and I rolled my eyes. Alice would use her visions to befriend Bella. Everyone muttered their agreement and Bella smiled. She had an amazing smile.

Maybe I just wasn't thinking straight. I could read everyone's mind. It was part of who I am. Alice could see the future, Jasper could manipulate emotions and I could read minds. It's who I am.

I focused all my attention on Bella. What was she thinking…

_Bella is really, really nervous. It'll hurt Alice's feelings if she doesn't like us, so if I just make Bella feel a bit more relaxed and comfortable in our presence… _

Well, that was Jasper, obviously. Damn it, tune him out Edward…

_I like this girl. She's pretty. OOOOH! _Rosalie had a sudden thought. _She doesn't look like she's very into fashion, I could style her! It would be like having a life size Barbie doll, except better, because we'd be friends as well! YAY! _Then Rosalie began to picture outfits in her mind, including, I noticed, the blue mini dress from Alice's vision. I gave her a small nod of approval, which she didn't notice, for she was lost in her fashion world. Okay, tune out Rosalie and Jasper…

_This Bella girl seems awesome! She is sooooo funny! I wish I could see her sing again; I want to permanently file that moment away in my memory!_

Emmet. Tune him out. That only left Alice, who I quickly tuned out too. There. Now the only mind I should be able to hear was Bella's. I listened. All I could hear was a sort of humming at the back of my mind, like there was something there, but it wasn't quite there. And no voice. I couldn't hear what Bella was thinking!

I ground my teeth together in frustration and Jasper must have felt my emotions because he said in his mind

_Edward. What's wrong? Do you not like her? Or…_his eyes widened _can you not hear her? Not at all? _

I shook my head and then noticed Bella looking at me. Oh god. She had noticed that I had been staring at her. I tried to give her a reassuring smile, and then we all sat down and began to chat.

A little while later, Alice kicked me, Emmet and Jasper out with a reminder to book the restaurant for seven. We walked to Jaspers room as it was closest and they both turned to me expectantly. I just shrugged and said "We'll have to tell dad. I have no idea what went wrong, but I concentrated as hard as I could, and I got nothing. Nada." Jazz looked concerned as I left for my own room and I heard him whisper something to Em.

Emmet ran after me and we walked in silence. When we reached my dorm I said I'd book the restaurant and that I'd see him at seven. He nodded and left.

I grabbed my mobile and looked at the little display symbol. Two new messages. Tanya. Great. With a sigh I flipped open the phone and listened to Tanya's whiny voice come through the speaker.

_Message one. Received today at 11:36 am. _

_Edward, baby, its Tanya._

_You didn't call me last night._

_I mean, that's what you're supposed to do, isn't it?_

_I mean you're my boyfriend! Call me! _

_Tell me what you have planned for dinner tonight._

_Maybe we could go to F.E.E.D for a romantic dinner?_

_Don't bring those friends of yours- Anna, Rosie, Jack and Eddie, isn't it? Okay Babe, so call me!_

_Message two. Received today at 12:45 pm._

_EDWARD! You didn't call me back honey!_

_I was so worried!_

_I think you need to be reminded how lucky you are that I'm in your life, and gimme a call if you want me to stay in it. Okay?_

_There are plenty of hot guys Edward. _

_But there aren't so many girls who are incredibly hot, kind, and captain of the Cheerleading squad, are there? _

_Call me! _

_End of messages. _

I groaned. I was tempted not to call Tanya back, which would have given any other person the message that I don't like them, but Tanya was so thick skinned that she'd probably think that I was planning a surprise for her or something like that. Sighing I grabbed my phone and typed in her number.

She picked up after the third ring.

"Edward?" She demanded.

"Hi Tanya." I mumbled.

"Oh Eddie! I was so worried!"

"Please don't call me Eddie Tanya."

"Where were you? I called you like fifty million times!" I rolled my eyes at this exaggeration.

"I was out with **Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." **I said, putting extra stress on each of their names. Tanya sniffed.

"Oh them. I honestly don't get why you hang out with them. Any way, boyfriend, we're going out tonight! I know you've got something planned. That's why you've been ignoring me!" I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that's why!

"Anyway," Tanya continued. "I know you'd rather hang out with me than those losers you call friends, so you should be thanking me!" At that I lost my cool.

"Tanya, I've been ignoring you, because we are not a couple! I am not your boyfriend and I never shall be! And those losers, are far better people than you'll ever be!"

"Bu…but, we've been hanging out so much lately!"

"Yes because everywhere I go you throw yourself at me! I'm sick of you and I wish you would leave me alone!" Tanya gave a cry and hung up.

I would say I'm sorry, but I'm honestly not. But what exasperates me even more is that she'll cry all night, but tomorrow, she'll be flirting with me like nothing ever happened. But, at least she won't assume she's my girlfriend any time soon. Even Tanya isn't that thick, although…

**Hiya! Hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be of the dinner the Cullens, the Hales and Bella have at F.E.E.D. That does actually mean something by the way, and if you want you can try to figure it out. You can also try to figure out the school motto if you like! I will reveal all in the next chapter so you will want to tell me quick! I loved the fact that I got so many favourite story alerts, that was great, but some more actual reviews would be great too! Tell your friends about my story and spread the word if you like it! You don't have to, but it would be great if you could. I really love writing and it means a lot that you guys seem to like my writing, so more encouragementmore chapters! Please review!**

**P.S the next chapter will be in Bella's POV again. This chapter was a one off to show you about Edwards relationship with Tanya and to start to tell you about the powers they have. Remember they aren't vampires, they just have powers. **


	4. The Dinner

Hi to all my loyal readers

**Hi to all my loyal readers!**

**I know I've updated a lot this week but I won't be able to update for a while, as I'm going away,**

**So I thought that you all deserved to find out how Bella's dinner went with the Cullens and the Hales.**

**And don't worry; you will see more drama from Tanya and her wannabe gang very soon. It is a romance ****and**** drama story!**

**And without further delay, on with the story! **

Bella's POV-from were we left off!

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us outside our room and they kissed their girlfriends and told them how beautiful they looked. I turned my head away, embarrassed, causing Emmett to roar with laughter. Rosalie smacked his arm and hissed at him to be nice and to keep it down. He immediately stopped laughing and looked nervous. "Sorry hon." He kept saying anxiously. Alice and I burst out laughing as Rosalie winked at us and Jasper raised his eyebrows. "I seem to remember Em, that when you only had a crush on Rose, you said to me that she would never have you behaving like a trained dog like all her other boyfriends." He chuckled. Emmett groaned.

"Shut up Jasper!" He yelled. Rosalie turned to him.

"You think I treat my boyfriends like dogs, do you?" She demanded.

"No, no hon. I never said that, Japer's just being an idiot." I was worried that this was going to turn into a serious fight, but my nerves were set to rest when Rosalie turned and winked at us.

That was odd. I was normally such a worrier that I would normally still have worried even after I knew that Rosalie was only teasing poor Emmett. I had literally felt the calm wash over me like a wave. I glanced around but no one else seemed to have noticed anything, they were all busily watching Emmett squirm. Rosalie was making him suffer, pretending she was annoyed at him. Then after he had squirmed for a few more minutes, she pretended to think about it, and forgave him. No one mentioned any weird change in their emotions, so I tried to forget it as we got into the elevator and pressed ground.

F.E.E.D was amazing! It was fun and casual, but it was sophisticated enough so that there weren't sophomores running around the place. There was a band on a stage, with a beautiful female lead singer, but she wasn't a patch on Alice and Rosalie. You could literally see the heads turn as we walked in. Every boy in the place gawped at Rosalie and Alice, and there were even a few who looked at me. Jasper and Emmett pulled their girlfriends close with smug expressions on their faces that clearly said 'Yeah, I know how lucky I am. Now hands off my girl.' Although Jasper and Emmett had a fair number of girls trying to give them sexy looks themselves. But the majority of female attention was going to the hottest person alive, whose ochre eyes were brooding as he sat at a table for six at the back of the restaurant.

There was a young waitress standing next to him who was clearly trying to flirt with him, but who looked quite put out when Edward just shook his head without even looking at her. She walked away dejectedly and I almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

We walked towards Edwards table and he smiled a breathtaking crooked smile as soon as he spotted us. My heart beat sped up and I quickly looked around as Jasper chuckled. He was looking at me, but then his gaze turned to Edward, and then there was a pause before Edwards grin widened and he turned the full force of his gaze onto me. I quickly sat down next to Alice as I felt my legs begin to buckle. _Damn, get a grip Bella! You don't know him! YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM! HE IS YOUR BEST FRIENDS BROTHER! _For I already thought of Alice and Rosalie as my best friends.

With my emotions under control I glanced up thank fully. Oh great. Alice was sitting opposite Jasper; Rosalie was sitting opposite Emmett, which left me sitting opposite Edward. This wasn't a problem, infact I quite liked it, because lets face it, the guy looks like a Greek god. No it was more the fact that to the entire world we looked like a couple. Oh yeah and there was also the fact that my heart rate sped up every time I looked at his perfect face. He saw me looking at him and he grinned.

Suddenly Alice stiffened beside me. I patted her hand. "Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" She didn't respond. "ALICE?" I shouted at her. Still she wouldn't look at me, and I noticed that her eyes looked like they were glazed over. Suddenly she smiled brightly and said

"Sorry, I was in a day dream!"

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked. I looked at her concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" Suddenly she turned and looked at Edward pleadingly. He looked…angry. Something was definitely wrong with this family. But as quickly as it had begun, the moment stopped and everyone was back to normal. I felt that wave of calm wash over me once again and none of it worried me. I grinned at Alice who grinned happily back.

We started chatting and everything seemed to be normal. I forgot that anything had ever happened and I joked and laughed with the rest of them. It was so normal, like I'd known them for years, not hours! When the waitress came back, she tried once again to flirt with Edward, Emmett and Jasper, but they all just gave their orders while Alice, Rosalie and I giggled at glare the woman was giving us. She was quite pretty, but nothing compared to Alice and Rosalie, and she clearly knew it, so most of the time her glare was directed at me, as if I was the only one she had any hope of competing with. Which was admittedly true, but it still stung a bit.

The food was fantastic. I had pasta, and it was incredible! All the boys had huge, rare steaks, while Rosalie had a chicken and a side of salad and Alice had pasta like me. Then for desert we all ordered chocolate brownies, except Rose who said she was watching her weight, which made me feel like such a pig as I looked at he perfect body. The others all thought so to, as they told her loudly that if anything she needed feeding up! She just smiled politely, but she still refused desert.

I chatted happily to everyone, including Edward, but things got a little awkward when Rosalie started having a private conversation with Emmet and Alice started having a private conversation with Jasper. That was awkward enough, until everyone started shifting round. Emmet shifted and put his arm around Rosalie and Jasper did the same. This left Edward…next to me.

"Um, err, hi!" I blurted out. Edward chuckled. I blushed scarlet.

"Hi yourself!" I blushed again.

"So, err, do you like campus?" It was nice to see that Edward was as nervous as was.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. I love it! I've never been to a school with a swimming pool and a mall and restaurants!" Edward grinned relieved.

"Yeah it's great. The people aren't bad either!" He joked.

"Hmmm. I'm not so sure about that…!" I joked back. "Actually, I was so pleased when I met you and Emmett and Alice and Rosalie and Jasper. You were all so nice; it feels like I've known you for years!" I blushed again as I told Edward how I felt. He smiled.

"Yeah, we've all taken quite a fancy too you!" I didn't realize how close we were sitting until Alice gave a sudden squeal and we leapt apart.

"I have the best idea!" She turned to me and almost yelled "Lets go shopping tomorrow!" I stared at her. Rosalie wore a delighted expression on her face, like this was the best idea she'd ever heard. The rest of us were just staring at Alice with confused expressions. She nodded happily at us.

"Still waiting for the great idea Alice. Infact, I'll settle for even a good one!" Emmett said. Alice's brow furrowed.

"Oh. I thought it was a good idea…" She looked so upset that Jasper hit Emmett while Rosalie scowled at him, and I hastened to assure Alice that I would love to go shopping with her tomorrow. She beamed at me and I smiled back.

"EDWARD!!"

**Hey! Sorry that this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to finish it here, and the next one will be very long! I may even do it before I go away! Bye for now! **


	5. The 'it' girl of the school

Hi

**Hi! **

**I'm back from my holiday and the first thing I thought of is a new chapter for my great readers! Thank you for reviewing, I'm literally swamped in reviews and alerts, but I still want more! **

**I would like to give a big shout out to Hannah, who is reading all my fan fiction and is such an incredible friend! You're the best Hannah, and I really miss you! **

**I would also like to give special thanks to reviewer **_**lost in believing **_**whose support of this story has been very helpful. Thank you! **

**Please check out Naomirocks' profile! It has really good stories on and she is an amazing writer! She (like me) wants more reviews, so drop her a message if you read her story and want to put a smile on her face! **

**The Tanya and the Lauren in my story are very different to the ones in Twilight, and if you object to that, let me know and I will change it if needs be. **

**Please review and tell your friends about my story! ;)**

"EDWARD!" Our heads all wiped round. Edward groaned and tried to duck under the table. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all groaned and slumped in their seats, while I looked around in confusion. I couldn't see who had shouted, and I certainly hadn't seen anything to cause this reaction.

Suddenly I saw two manicured hands grab the edge of our table. I looked up and saw five girls standing before us. They were in line and the one in the middle who was griping the table was obviously in charge. She had tanned skin and honey gold curls. Her brown eyes bore into mine as I looked at her. She was attractive, but it wasn't natural. I would have bet my life savings that she had had a nose job or something else like it.

She was wearing a tiny mini skirt which was more correctly a belt and a small lacy top that showed off her flat stomach and huge cleavage. Everything about her stank of trying too hard and of fakeness. She was completely in love with herself. There were a lot of guys looking at her and she evidently knew it, for she took her hands off the table and giving her honey hair a shake struck a pose with her hand on her hip and her chest out. The girls behind her copied and I had a proper look at them.

They were all wearing cheerleading outfits that showed off their long legs and tiny waists. Two of them had brown hair, one had black hair and one who looked like the leaders second in command had blonde hair. They all had brown eyes like their leader and they were all obviously in love with themselves too.

"Where is Edward?" The leader drawled. She hadn't noticed him under the table, so he sighed and crawled out.

"Hi Edward!" The blonde piped up. She screwed up her face, trying to make it look sexy. I desperately tried not to laugh.

"Shut up Lauren! He's mine!" Lauren shrunk back from her friend and looked at the ground sulkily. By this time I wasn't the only one trying not to laugh. A snort burst from Emmet which he disguised as a cough and Alice's face was contorted with suppressed laughter.

"Hi Tanya." Edward said unenthusiastically. Tanya's face lit up and she wrapped herself round Edward.

"Oh baby, I thought I saw you over here! What were you doing under the table?"

"I, er, dropped my fork." Edward finished lamely.

"Oh, alright honey. I just finished cheerleading practise, and I was coming to meet you for our date here and I saw you with these losers. I was a little upset. Would you care to explain Edward? I'm sure you have a perfectly good reason for blowing me off and for our little chat yesterday…"

Tanya spoke like a snake would, slowly in a little voice, but in which you perceived a sinister note.

"Look Tanya. What I told in that phone conversation is true! I don't like you, I don't want to be your boyfriend and those losers? Yeah, they're my best friends and my family! They are incredible people and you? Yeah your not! We didn't have a date tonight, because we will never have a date! Just leave me alone!" Edward pushed past Tanya and Alice jumped to her feet.

"No Edward!" She wailed. "Don't! You'll ruin the evening, and you promised you wouldn't!" Edward ignored her as he walked out of the restaurant. Tanya stared after him open mouthed before giving a wail and running out, with her gang following.

I sat there shocked. I could not believe what had just happened. We had all been enjoying a nice meal, and then Edward goes nuts! I was too surprised to move, until Alice goes "Bella, are you alright?" My mouth dropped open. Was I okay? WAS I OKAY???????? Was she insane?

"Alice, of course I'm not okay! Some lunatics just ruined our evening and showed me that Edward is insane!" I almost screamed at them. Emmet burst out laughing while Alice pursed her lips and said stiffly

"Edward is not insane. That is Tanya. She wants to be Edwards girlfriend. She hates us, and she's always around, trying to flirt with Edward. It's enough to make you sick. That is why Edward hates her. She is cruel to everybody, and Edward hates it. He hates _her_ Bella."

For some reason, the idea of Edward having a girlfriend made me angry inside. Why? I asked myself. Pull yourself together. It's not like you like him. Even if I did, which I don't, why should I care whether he has a girlfriend? I mean, it's not like he would fall for me! "Oh. I'm sorry. But I still think he over reacted. Anyway. So is this Tanya like the 'it' girl of the school?"

"No, not really. Not in the usual way. I mean, the it girl is normally head cheerleader, she's normally prom queen, and every guy normally imagines he's in love with her. In that sense, the 'it' girl is Lauren. But Tanya is a little something more. She's…mysterious I guess you could say. Somehow, she came to this school and took the 'it' girls position without doing any of the things she would normally have to do, like become head cheerleader." Rosalie explained.

"But…how? That's never happened at any of the other schools I've been to."

"No one really knows. I mean, they obviously did know when they first started following her around, but now, they just kind of do it out of habit." I was still confused but I nodded. What a weird school, with insane hot guys and 'it' girls who aren't actually supposed to be them.

Just then the waitress brought over the bill and I dug in my bag for my wallet. But before I could pay for my bit, Emmett slapped down four twenties and they all stood up.

"No wait, I should pay for my bit!" I protested. They looked at me like I was mad.

"Er, Why Bella?" Alice asked. I was going to laugh, but then I saw genuine curiosity on her face.

"Because, it's just what you do! You can't spend your money on me!" Emmett grinned at me.

"Well, we just did, so too late!" Then he grabbed one of my arms and Alice grabbed the other and then they pulled me away before I could do anything about it.

We decided to go back to Emmett's dorm, as it was closest and as he was a senior, he had his own dorm. On are way there, I saw a familiar face and I shrieked and ran towards her.

"ANGIE!" I squealed! Angela turned around and shouted with delight (or at least I hope it was delight) when she saw me.

"Bella! Oh Bella! I've missed you so much!" She cried and we hugged tightly. Then I took her over meet Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. She grinned happily at them all as we all chattered excitedly.

I told them all about how Angie and I had been friends at our old school and how she'd moved here earlier in the semester. Then I told Angela all about how I'd wanted to move with her, but there had been no reason for me too, and then with Phil's career and Charlie's divorce I had had to move, and a place had just opened up here as someone was moving, and how we decided I would move in the middle of the term because it would make things easier for Phil and Charlie.

Then we hugged again and I asked her about her dorm. Her face fell.

"What's the matter Angie, don't you like your dorm?" Angela shook her head.

"No I love the dorm, but my roommates horrid! Her names Tanya…" Alice, Rosalie and I shrieked together.

"You poor thing! You'll have to hang out in our dorm as much as possible." Alice declared and Angie grinned gratefully at her.

"Thanks." She said happily. Alice gracefully walked to her and gave her a hug. Angie looked surprised but pleased as she asked

"So you know Tanya then?" We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sort of." I replied still giggling. She looked confused, but she didn't push it.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I've got to go. I'm meeting Ben. I can always cancel…"

"No that's fine Angie, you go have fun. But wait, Ben? You mean Ben from Middle school?????" I asked. Angie blushed and nodded.

"You go girl!" I crowed! She blushed again, as did I. What was with me? I was normally pretty shy, but I was acting like I was on top of the world. I felt so comfortable and happy and elated! I couldn't believe that I had only had one day at Cullen academy! It felt like years!

"Well, it was nice to meet you all. I'll see you soon Bella!" Angie said. I hugged her and replied

"Drop by our dorm any time, okay? And have a good date!" She grinned sheepishly, nodded and then sped off. I watched her go happily.

Then Alice linked arms with me and declared "Time for ice cream!" She grabbed jaspers hand on the other side and then Rosalie grabbed my other arm and Emmett's hand and they marched me to an ice cream shop. I ordered tiramisu and once again, they wouldn't hear of me paying. We sat out on the grass, as it was still warm and sunny and ate our ice creams.

We chatted some more, and decided to meet outside Alice and my dorm the next day for our shopping trip. I was really enjoying myself, but however much I tried to prevent it, my thoughts kept slipping back to Edward…

**Hey! I hope you liked the chapter,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**The next chapter will be the shopping trip! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	6. The shopping trip

**Hi Everyone! **

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages, but I have been really busy and it is hard to update with school and friends! ******** I also have the busiest social life you have ever seen! There is not one second were I'm not doing something!**

**So anyway, thanks for all the reviews I have gotten, and please keep reviewing!**

**I have started a new story********! Please check it out if you like **_**welcome to Cullen Academy **_**and please review! It is all about Lauren and Jessica and what would happen if they became vampires, and its set after the end of breaking dawn, but I'm not saying any more than that! It is going to be good, so please check it out! Any way, here is the promised chapter! **

I heard giggles somewhere above me, but I was reluctant to come up from my perfect dream world. I was so comfortable… _Edward was holding me, his ochre eyes looking deep into mine. It felt like he was looking into my soul. It felt so right to be in his arms with his arm round my waist. I never wanted him to let me go. It felt wrong to even have a millimetre of space between us. I could almost feel his warm breathe as he intertwined his fingers in my hair and brought his soft lips to mine…_

I coughed and spluttered as the pillow landed on my head. I shot up out of bed with a scream to see Alice and Rosalie standing a safe distance away, smirking at me. I chucked the pillow at them while rolling my eyes.

"Morning sunshine!" Rosalie grinned.

"Urgh. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty honey!" My eyes widened and I grabbed my alarm. I swore under my breath as I saw that she was right.

"My alarm…it didn't go off…I'm so sorry…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Relax." She said. "I turned off your alarm. You came from New York yesterday! It's a hell of a long way from New York to California! You're jet lagged! We let you sleep in. I wasn't going to wake you up when you need to catch up on your sleep. Besides, we have all afternoon and tomorrow to shop!" I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"Er, Bella? Now that your awake, can we go soon? I don't want to miss any shopping time! I know you need your sleep, but now that you're awake…" Rosalie asked hesitantly.

I jumped out of bed and headed straight into the kitchen. I gulped down a black coffee and winced at the bitter taste. I hated coffee, but if I didn't drink it I'd never get up in the morning. I needed the caffeine! I glanced blearily at Alice who had followed me into the kitchen. She was still grinning at me mischievously. I glared at her

"What?" I demanded. I was always grouchy in the mornings. I downed another cup of coffee and looked at Alice.

She shrugged and said "It's nothing really…it's just that you said Edward's name several times when you were sleeping." She smirked as my jaw dropped. I was sure I was bright red and I dropped the mug of coffee and the boiling liquid splashed all over my tank top and shorts.

"OW!" I screamed as the china broke. Rosalie came running in and Alice grabbed a broom. Alice swept the floor while Rosalie deftly mopped me and the floor up and I stood there saying sorry over and over again like an idiot. They waved off my apologies and then as Rosalie left to put away the broom Alice whispered "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."

I tidied up and Alice dressed me in a denim mini skirt and a red sweater set. I was uncomfortable without my regular sweats and T-shirt but I did look good. I grabbed a brush and forced it through the knots and snags in my hair. I grabbed a purse, cleaned my teeth and smiled at my friends. I was ready.

They gave me a once over and nodded happily. Just then there was a knock on the door and Jasper and Emmett stumbled into our room. They grinned at us as I fought back the disappointment that Edward wasn't with them. _Stop it Bella. You don't like him. _I told myself. _You're warm for the guys form, like every other girl on this planet, but that's it. You do not like Edward Cullen! _

"How's sleeping beauty today?" Emmett grinned. I gave him evil eyes while everyone else laughed.

"You really were tired weren't you Bella?" Jasper smiled gently. Emmett opened his mouth to say more but Rosalie stomped on his foot, and not gently either. He grimaced and I shot her a grateful smile as she smiled back at me.

"Anyway," Jasper said loudly. "We came to say that we can't go shopping with you. Coach has called an emergency practise." The girls pouted.

"But you were going to hold our bags and tell us how amazing we looked!" Rosalie said sadly. Emmett put his arm round her and hugged her.

"You always look incredible babe! I'm so sorry." I laughed quietly. It was evident that jasper and Emmett were desperate to get out of the shopping trip. Alice and Rosalie kissed their boyfriends and they surprised me by hugging me. I'd known them for a day and they were treating me like they had known me forever. I smiled happily and skipped out of the room, chattering and laughing with Alice and Rosalie.

I hated shopping. It's part of who I am. I don't care whether people don't like the way I look, I wear whatever's comfy. But shopping with Rosalie and Alice was the most fun I'd ever had! We stopped for smoothies and they both had a great eye for what stuff would look good on me. Some of it I would never have even considered buying myself but it really did look great. I don't normally try anything on, I just grab it and buy it, but this time I tried pretty much tried everything in the shops on. The only thing that annoyed me is that Alice wouldn't hear of me paying. I was flattered that she was paying for me, but seriously worried. I normally pay for everything myself and it was weird to have friends I'd just met who were willing to pay for everything for me.

When we got back I looked through my new wardrobe. I had

_**Three mini dresses in different shades, all with neck ties**_

_**Two blue denim mini skirts**_

_**One white denim mini skirt**_

_**Five tube tops in different colours**_

_**Three Abercrombie and Fitch T-Shirts**_

_**Two pairs of black trousers**_

_**Four designer tops**_

_**Two long tops**_

_**A pair of denim jeans**_

_**A big belt**_

_**A beautiful black dress that Alice said I would need for a posh restaurant on campus**_

_**A pair of white heels**_

_**A pair of black heels**_

_**A pair of silver heels**_

_**A pair of black pumps**_

_**A pair of converse trainers **_

We arranged to meet the boys for dinner and we got ready happily in our new clothes. Alice did my hair and Rosalie did my nails and make up. We linked arms and left the room, to bump into the godlike figure leaning against the wall. "Hey" Edward smiled…

**Hey! Sorry for the cliffie, but it is important. It's a crucial part of the story, and for all those who think I'm rushing into the Edward Bella relationship, you have a big surprise in store in the next chapter! I do love the pairing so they will be together, but not just yet! **

**Please REVIEW! **


	7. The explosion

**Hiya!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but you have no idea how busy I am! It's honestly ridiculous!**

**The teachers have got this weird idea that the only way to write reports about us is to make us do about twenty tests each day and making us revise and do extra homework! What fun! (NOT!)**

**I've updated my other story, and I would love it if you would all check it out and review! PLEASE!**

**This chapter there will be a twist! Enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**Bella's POV**

"Hey" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and it took my breath away. I shook myself. _Stop it Bella!_ I hissed at myself.

"I hope this is okay, Emmett told me you were going out to dinner and I wanted to join you. I also wanted to apologise for my awful behaviour yesterday. That was inexcusable. I hope you can forgive me. I just sort of…snapped. At Tanya. But that doesn't excuse being so rude as to run out on you." I didn't fail to notice that he was looking directly at me as he apologised. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Rosalie's mouths drop open as Edward apologised. But I barely noticed, I was too mesmerised by his velvet voice.

"That's okay Edward. I had forgotten all about it." I hope Edward couldn't tell that I was lying through my teeth. He smiled and I blushed.

"Thank you." He said fervently. Then suddenly Edwards expression darken and so suddenly, I almost thought I had imagined it, he was beside Alice with his hand over her mouth. And then before my eyes even registered the fact, Alice had darted away. It was almost like Edward had known that Alice was about to say something that he didn't want her to say and Alice had seen him move before he did. But what could Alice have been about to say that was so bad? It was clearly something to do with his apology. Maybe she had been about to say that he never apologises, or that I shouldn't accept his apology? But that was impossible. Edward would have to be able to read minds to do that. And no one can do that! I must be going insane. Edward had probably heard Alice say something that I hadn't. Yeah, that was it. And Alice had known that he wouldn't like what she had said, so she'd moved away, before he could do anything to her. Right. That made sense. But I still felt like I was missing…something. And I had no clue what that something was.

Before my crazy thoughts could continue, Rosalie grabbed my arm and hurried me on, muttering something about reservations. I walked in a daze. I was so confused. What was going on?

We were nearing the restaurant when Edward came up to me and murmured in my ear "Can I talk to you?" I nodded up at him and smiled. I was still bewildered as to the events earlier, but who could say no to him? Not me, that was for sure.

I felt his warm, sweet breath on my face as he led me over to the shade of a tree. It almost made my knees buckle. It smelt like… well, there was really no word to describe what it smelt like. Though the words _sugar, spice and all things nice_ came to mind. And Edward was definitely in that category! It was like a drug. Now that I'd felt his breath, I knew I'd secretly be longing to feel it again.

"How are you Bella?" Ever the gentleman.

"I'm good thanks Edward. What's on your mind?" He seemed to grimace at my words. I thought I saw him whisper 'you', but I can't be sure, and anyway, why would I be on his mind? I was so ordinary, so dull. And yet… he was talking to me. Maybe he liked me…

_Stop being ridiculous Bella. He is a god, and you are just friends. You don't even like him! You're practical, and mature, you aren't some stupid 7__th__ grader who gets a crush on every boy she meets! Sure he's gorgeous, intelligent and kind, but he's also got all the girls on campus in love with him, he's got a sort-of girlfriend and, oh yeah, you don't know him!_ I scolded myself. I wasn't in love with Edward, I knew that much. What I felt was lust. And I would not let lust get the better of me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was stunned into silence as I felt Edwards cool hands on my face. His breathtaking face was just centimetres away from mine. Close enough so that if I reached out and grabbed his shirt, I could bring his lips to mine. _DAMN IT BELLA! YOU DON'T WANT HIM!_

After several minutes intense silence I plucked up my courage to ask Edward what he was doing. But, before I got the chance, Edward exploded. He ripped his hands from my face and screamed at me.

"_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" **_ Stunned, I nervously replied

"Er, I don't…er, um…" I swallowed loudly. What on earth? Was he mental? What was going on?

I was scared. Suddenly Edward seemed terrifying. And to my intense surprise, I was hurt. I felt so hurt that Edward thought something was wrong with me.

Suddenly Alice was by my side. She must have been outside, because even with her supposedly perfect hearing couldn't have heard Edward's outburst inside the restaurant. That was impossible.

"_**EDWARD! ARE YOU INSANE?" **_Alice screamed.

"I…I can't hear her. Nothing. Not a peep." Edward's voice was low, muted and horrified. Almost…scared. Oh god, what had I done to cause this reaction?

"Nothing? Nothing at all? But that's impossible! Dad said… and I can see her!" Alice was frozen, with what looked like fear. I looked around nervously. There was no one else there. Was Alice in on this? What was I doing? What had I done? I thought that things had been going well with the Cullens and Hales. Apparently, I was wrong. I needed to try to make this right. I gingerly reached out and touched Edward's arm. He sprang back from me, a hiss escaping from his lips.

"_**DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU FREAK!" **_Edward spat. It was loud enough for the whole campus to hear, and it made me wince because of the poison and venom behind the words. The pain was intense. It was like a dagger in my chest. Suddenly, Edward was off. He sprinted away into the night and Alice started dragging me towards the restaurant without a word of explanation.

Once inside, everyone made polite, cheerful small talk. Whenever I tried to bring up what had happened, they all looked at me with pain in their eyes, and then talked about some insignificant part of school life. But I paid no attention. I was so confused. All I could think was that Edward Cullen, the most god like creature in existence seemed to think that I was the devil itself. And the look in his eyes had persuaded me that he would do anything to destroy that devil.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe this. I had gone to see Bella, to apologise, but mainly to read her mind. I mean, I could read everyone's mind. It must have been a mistake that I couldn't read hers. But it wasn't. I had apologised, and was concentrating on reading Bella's mind but then Alice had been about to tell Bella how I never apologised and that was typical behaviour for me. So I went to cover her mouth, but she saw me coming in a vision and darted away. I saw Bella look confused, but then Rose, guessing what had happened led her away.

So I had to talk to her later. I made my move when we were about five minutes from the restaurant.

I concentrated on her as we walked away from the others. I saw Alice shoot me a warning glance and I ignored it. I focused all my attention on Bella. Nothing. When we reached the shade of the tree we started talking. Her choice of words was so ironic. "What's on your mind?" Erm, well, that would be everyone's thoughts, except, um yours, which frustrates me, which makes me think about you. All. The. TIME! And then there was the fact of how gorgeous she looked. She was stunning, breathe taking, indescribable. She was perfect. But I had to focus.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer. I put my hands on her face and concentrated. Nothing. I felt her shock as I touched her face and I felt her freeze under my touch. But I couldn't hear anything.

I felt the anger build inside me and I saw Alice run out of the restaurant. She'd had a vision. I scanned her mind quickly. I was going to get angry. Well, that wouldn't happen. I was so calm. But then just as I got my emotions under control, I heard the thoughts of an innocent girl. _This is great! I haven't been on a date in so long! _But that. That made me snap. I so wanted to know those insignificant details about Bella! I needed to know! I was never denied access to someone's head!

I can't even describe what came over me. I was suddenly so desperate to know that kind of thing about Bella. I needed to know what she was thinking, what she thought of me and my family. Everything. ANYTHING!

And then I lost it. I screamed and screamed! I had never been this angry in my life. I yelled to Alice and then I saw Bella's face. She was so shocked. So surprised. So… hurt. No. I couldn't have hurt Bella. Not her. I felt a sudden urge to protect her, and I knew the only way to do that was to get her away from me. So I ran.

And now I hate myself. How could I do that? How could I hurt Bella? How could I yell and scream, and behave so…not me? Bella must hate me. But every time I thought about her, I felt that anger rising in me. The only thing I could do was to keep away from Bella. I would talk to Carlisle as soon as possible, and I would get this whole thing sorted out. But until then, I would ignore Bella. She was unimportant. I did not know her. I just wish I could cure this aching whole her absence left me with…

**Hi!**

**Sorry that that chapter was short and a little random, but hopefully it was good. Remember to REVIEW!**


	8. Breakfast

**Hi!**

**Just to let you all know, I have replaced chapter 7 with a different version, because I didn't really like the original. The plot is the same, and nothing has been taken away, but a few things have been added. I hope it makes more sense now! Please read it!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the twist in the last chapter! There will be other twists, but for the next few chapters, Bella and Edward will be mad at each other. **

**I hope you like this chapter. It's the chapter where Bella gets really mad at Edward, and he tries to carry out his plan of ignoring her! It's Bella's first day of lessons at school, so in this chapter you find out what classes she has with the Cullens and Hales!**

**More from me at the bottom!**

**Bella's POV**

_Edward…smiling…screaming…happy…angry…polite…rude…gorgeous. Always gorgeous… And…Beeping? Getting louder… and louder…_

I woke with a start_._ W_here was I? _Oh, right, Cullen academy. And that beeping in my dream was my alarm. I had school today. And I had to deal with Edward Cullen. I felt a pang of pain as I thought of Edward. It was going to be a long day.

Groaning, I pulled the covers over my head and tried to capture a few more minutes sleep. I didn't notice Alice creep into my room, until she yanked the covers off me. I screamed and curled up in a ball, intent on getting my sleep until Alice began to tickle me. I squirmed and wriggled and then started to laugh as I fell to the ground with a thud.

Alice helped me to my feet and smiled at me. She was already dressed in a cute baby pink wrap around dress and little ballet pumps. Her spiky black hair was curved around her face and her sparkly eyes and glossy lips shone in her gorgeous pixie face. As always, she looked amazing, but this morning, there was something tight and guarded about her beautiful emerald eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked, concerned. I had momentarily forgotten about Edward in my concern for her. A little crease appeared on her forehead as she frowned.

"Nothing!" She said with false brightness. "Come on, get up, Rose is coming over at 9!" She pulled me to the bathroom and, ignoring my protests, she pushed me in and locked the door.

I glanced blearily at the clock on the wall. 8am. I was so not a morning person. But at least this was better than at my old school. There you had to be in assembly by 8:45. It was a nightmare.

Sighing, I yanked a brush through the tangles in my hair until it hung straight down my back. I washed and took off the old sweats I wore to bed. I walked into my bedroom to find an outfit laid across my bed. A denim skirt that was more like a belt and a sleeveless baby blue embroidered tube top, along with hair curlers, a pair of black pumps and some matching blue jewellery. Whose were these clothes? Oh, right, mine. The result of the shopping trip with Alice. I shuddered, and changed quickly.

A while later, as I was getting my books together, there was a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Alice shrieked and she ran to the door. She opened it to see Rosalie on the other side, looking annoyingly gorgeous in a red halter neck top and jeans. Honestly! What was the point in even trying to look nice with Alice and Rosalie around? All their clothes were designer, so they were rich, and they were naturally more gorgeous than super models!

Rose smiled at me and rushed over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and then I started to walk to the kitchen, until Alice grabbed my arm. I turned to her confused as she said

"Where are you going?"

"Erm, to the kitchen? Where you eat breakfast?" I suggested. Alice laughed, and it sounded like bells chiming.

"No silly! We go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast! We eat breakfast and lunch there and we eat dinner in whatever restaurant we want! The food in the cafeteria is good… as good as most of the restaurants!" I nodded in a daze as I grabbed my bag. I loved this school!

"Are Emmett, Jasper and…Edward coming to eat with us?" I stuttered over _**his**_ name. Alice and Rosalie exchanged glances and Rosalie said carefully

"Yes, Emmett and Jasper are joining us for breakfast." They both avoided my gaze. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. So Edward would not be coming. Clearly he really did hate me, and was making no secret of his feelings. Anger flared deep inside of me. How dare he? I was perfectly polite and nice to him, and I had got this reaction? Who did he think he was?

I stormed into my room and snatched up my school bag and purse. I shouldered it and marched back to the sitting room, where Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me. We walked out of the dorm and locked up wordlessly and with them leading, we walked to the cafeteria.

My phone rang as soon as we walked into the room

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta __bed_

_In the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wated  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me_

_  
If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to __love__ a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy  
I could turn off my _

_Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleeping' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waiting' for me to come home (to come home)_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to __love__ a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

"Hello?" I said, flipping open the phone and glaring at Alice. She must have changed my ringtone when I was sleeping. I mean, I loved the song, but was that supposed to be a hint about Edward and better men?

"Bella? Oh sweetie!" My moms voice rang out of the phone. I sighed. She'd called me everyday since I left, and every time she sounded like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Hi mom. How's things?"

"Much better now that I've heard from you honey. Why don't you ever call? Are you alright? How are you're friends? Do you get on with the teachers? Why are you so quiet? Bella!"

"Mom. Relax. Breathe. I call you every night, but I have a life. I can't call you every second of every day. I'm fine. My friends are fine to. Lessons haven't started yet, so I haven't met my teachers. I'm getting breakfast now and I'm so quiet because you won't let me get a word in edgeways!" I saw Rosalie and Alice look around awkwardly out of the corner of my eye.

"Mom. I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. I'll call and email you tonight okay? Relax. Breathe. I love you."

"I love you to Bells. Have a good first day. Call me as soon as you can. Bye."

"Bye mom." I rolled my eyes and hung up. I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie and strode into the cafeteria.

**Edward's POV**

Chad, Zac and Sam didn't seem to notice anything different about me. They chatted and laughed over their breakfasts. As usual, their plates were piled high with food and they wolfed it down eagerly. I picked at mine, my head full of thoughts of Bella.

Eventually, Chad looked at me with a frown. "You gonna eat that dude?" He said. I shook my head and pushed the plate away from me. _Dude, what's up? _Zac thought. He was my best mate, and the only one who knew about the mind reading, other than my family and Rose and Jasper. Out loud he said

"You not hungry today Ed?"

"Na, not today Zac." I said. He got the message and dropped it, with a thought of _Tell me later. _I nodded and dropped my gaze as Sam's girlfriend Emily walked to the table.

It was sweet that they'd found each other, but they were so perfect together it was hard to watch. They didn't have to do anything romantic, but everything about them stank of true love, including the way that Sam placed his hands on her face and kissed her tenderly. I felt a pang. I kind of wished I had that, I mean, don't get me wrong, it's great to be me, and the guys always laughed at me when I said I wanted a proper relationship. I mean sure, every girl was in love with me, even now I could hear girls who were in proper relationships thinking _Edward looks so hot this morning! I wish he'd go out with me _and _OMG! Edward's looking at me_ but sometimes, I just think it would be nice to have a girlfriend who will always want to be with you. _Like Bella would be_ my brain said. _Shut up. _I told it.

I remembered the conversation I'd had with dad yesterday about Bella and my… ability.

"_Hi dad."_

"_Hey, son, what's wrong?"_

"_I have a problem dad. There's this girl..." _(At this point a low chuckle had come through the receiver and I kicked myself for how that must've sounded.)_ "She's Alice's roommate and I can't read her mind!" There had been a sharp intake of breath on the other end. That had shut him up. _

"_You can't hear anything at all?"_

"_Nope. Zilch." _

"_Well, there's several possibilities as to why. Firstly and most unlikely, would be that you've just not been concentrating."_

"_Nope. That can't be it. I even touched her and everything."_

"_Right. Well, the second possibility is that she's got some kind of mental problem, which creates a barrier to your…ability."_

_I considered that one. "No, she's seems perfectly normal, and I ran that by Alice and she said that can't be it. And besides, Alice can see her and Jasper can control her emotions." _

_I could almost hear the wheels turning in Carlisle's brilliant mind. "Hmmm. Well, that only leaves the most likely. All of your…abilities come from mutation, correct? They are made to sort of…help you, like giraffe's didn't always have long necks, then they mutated, and because it was successful and helped them thrive, they kept them. Well, Bella might have a mutation of her own, and hers is to keep you out."_

"_But how come Alice and Jasper can do stuff to her."_

"_Well, perhaps her mechanism only protects her mind or her thoughts or something. Alice and Jasper don't purely work in the mind." _

"_So, do you think I should ignore her?"_

"_I see no danger in her. Infact, I think it could be interesting to observe her, and see if she has any other talents." _

_I gritted my teeth. "But, dad, she could be dangerous."_

"_Just trust your instinct son. I trust you and what you think."_

_I sighed. "Okay. Thanks dad. I'll call you soon okay? Bye." I hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. _

I snapped angrily back to the present as Zac touched my arm with concern. I gave nodded at him, too angry even to pretend to be alright. Suddenly I stiffened. I could hear a voice that I hadn't heard before. Probably because it was screaming as loud as it could to get my attention.

_**Edward! EDWARD! **__**EDWARD! **_I gave a nod. I didn't even turn to see Alice, I knew she would see me.

_I think Bella suspects something. She doesn't know what, but she knows something. She asked if you would be at breakfast and she stuttered over your name. And I saw her getting angry with you. And I can still see that. On some level, subconsciously, she has decided to get mad at you. We're coming into the canteen. You need to leave. NOW! _

In one fluid movement I stood and grabbed my jacket. Sam and Emily broke from their embrace (Yes, they were still kissing. Go figure.) To stare at me in surprise. I muttered something about homework and I raced out of the cafeteria. But not before I felt Bella's surprised gaze on me, and I saw the vision Alice was having. I was there, and I was mad. But in front of me was the stunning Bella. Her gorgeous face was bright red, her hands were on her curvy hips and her mouth was open as she released a torrent of fury onto me.

I ran from the cafeteria and bumped straight into Mr Gallahow, my bio teacher. He frowned at me and continued on his way. _Be careful Mr Cullen. Pesky kids. They never learn. Oh, Mr Cullen's in the same class as that new girl, Bella Swan isn't he? And he sits at a single desk, so she can sit next to him! Sorted. I think I'm doing mutation with them._

It took all of my strength to keep walking after that. Bella was in my class? She was going to sit next to me? She was suspicious and yet we were doing mutation?????? She was sure to figure it out. But I did get to spend time with her. Maybe it was worth it…

**Hiya! **

**I hope this chapter made sense to all, and that you all enjoyed it! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or questions! And remember to…**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**The next chapter will be of the Biology lesson, with Edward and Bella, and there will be some surprises in store!**


	9. The biology lesson

**Hey my loyal readers! **

**I know I'm evil. I haven't updated in like weeks. Bad Bookluver142. Bad. **

**I updated Vampire Runaway yesterday, and I hope you all liked it! As usual I have had hundreds of alerts, but not enough reviews! If you want me to update quickly, then you need to review! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, would I be writing pathetic fan fiction stories? Erm, no, I'd be playing with my three boys and writing about the gorgeous and fabulous Edward Cullen. So, unless you have no brain, you can tell that I am not Stephanie Meyer. And I don't own Twilight, however much I may want to.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the much anticipated bio lesson! More from me at the bottom!**

**Last chapter**

_In one fluid movement I stood and grabbed my jacket. Sam and Emily broke from their embrace (Yes, they were still kissing. Go figure.) To stare at me in surprise. I muttered something about homework and I raced out of the cafeteria. But not before I felt Bella's surprised gaze on me, and I saw the vision Alice was having. I was there, and I was mad. But in front of me was the stunning Bella. Her gorgeous face was bright red, her hands were on her curvy hips and her mouth was open as she released a torrent of fury onto me._

_I ran from the cafeteria and bumped straight into Mr Gallahow, my bio teacher. He frowned at me and continued on his way. __Be careful Mr Cullen. Pesky kids. They never learn. Oh, Mr Cullen's in the same class as that new girl, Bella Swan isn't he? And he sits at a single desk, so she can sit next to him! Sorted. I think I'm doing mutation with them._

_It took all of my strength to keep walking after that. Bella was in my class? She was going to sit next to me? She was suspicious and yet we were doing mutation?????? She was sure to figure it out. But I did get to spend time with her. Maybe it was worth it…_

Bella's POV

I felt the anger roll of Edward in waves as he stormed from the cafeteria. I stared at him, shock clear on my face. I felt hurt that he had walked out. It couldn't be because of me, could it? How had he even known I was coming? He was such a jerk. He stormed off and hurt me for no reason, and he thought HE had the right to be mad? How dare he?

I was distracted from my thoughts as Alice and Rose grabbed my hands and pulled me to a table with Jasper and Emmett. They greeted their girlfriends with a kiss and they hugged me. Well Jasper hugged me. Emmett crushed me, and then looked suitably embarrassed. They had already brought a selection of pastries, cereals and things, so once again I found myself with my money still in my pocket. They insisted I eat some of it, and when I tried to pay them back, they stared at the money like it had two heads, and wouldn't touch it. They simply said I was one of their best friends, and they wouldn't dream of letting a friend pay, when they could.

When we had finished our breakfast, we compared schedules. I had no classes with Emmett, Rosalie or Jasper obviously, because they were seniors, although I did have gym in the same period as Rose, and she said that was good, as the classes sometimes interlaced.

I did have art and history with Alice, which I was pleased about. Gym was mandatory, which I wasn't so pleased about, but whatever. I wasn't bad at gym, on the contrary, I was pretty good especially at volleyball, but everyone always thought it made me a freak and I did have a tendency to fall over.

Just as I thought this, I tripped and Emmett had to catch me as I walked out of the caf. Oh great. His booming laugh filled my head, and I knew I would never hear the end it.

I grabbed my stuff from the floor and hugged my friends. I gave the still chuckling Emmett a shove and walked briskly in the direction of my first lesson, biology. I ran into a friendly boy called Mike, who had biology next to.

He had carefully ordered spikes, and a round chubby face that complimented his sparkly blue eyes. I suppose he was cute, in an over friendly, too eager puppy dog kind of way. He compared schedules and pouted when he found out that he had no more classes with me. I just smiled and nodded politely as he kept up a constant stream of chatter.

The teacher had already arrived when we got there and he raised a sarcastic eyebrow and said

"I do hope my little lesson didn't interrupt anything you had planned. I would hate for something as insignificant as my lesson and your education to stop you from having a nice leisurely breakfast. Did I interrupt something? No? Well then, maybe you could get to it on time Mr Newton. What a good way to start the year. And you must be Miss Isabella Swan, correct?" Mike blushed bright red. Oh joy, a sadistic teacher who thought he knew everything; fantastic. Just what I needed.

"I prefer Bella." He nodded and gestured to a seat next to a familiar looking boy. Oh god…

"Er, sir, I have a, um, eye problem. I need to sit near the board." I lied quickly. I could not, would not, sit next to Edward Cullen.

"Well miss Swan, I was not informed of this, so bring a letter in and I will happily change your place. Until that day however, you will sit where I tell you to sit. Understand?" His face as angry and he glared at me as I said feebly

"But sir…"

"I'd be happy to swap seats with her." With disgust I saw that Tanya was in this class. She winked at Edward and leaned forward to reveal her cleavage, after taking a disgusted look at her partner. He had greasy black hair that was slicked back into a geeky still. He had thick glasses and he looked pretty nice. But apparently Tanya couldn't see that. She only had eyes for Edward.

We all nodded in agreement, and Edward protested

"Sir, I can't sit next to Swan!", which cause giggles from everywhere in the room, but Mr Gallahow (the teacher) just cheerfully threatened us with detention if we didn't like it. This is how I found myself sitting next to the hottest guy in the room, and the guy I hated the most.

I took my hair out of the pony tail I'd shoved it into and let it fall like a curtain between us. I shoved my books onto the desk and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward lean as far away from me as he could get. _Keep it cool Bella. _I thought angrily. _The guy's a jerk, used to getting his own way. Just keep it together, and it'll be over soon. _

I tuned in to what the teacher was saying. The lesson was on mutation. Cool. We'd just been about to start that at my old school. I listened more carefully than I normally did, taking careful, neat notes. Anything to take my mind of the god sitting next to me.

"Mutation is very complex, but in a nutshell, it's improvements. Take for example, a giraffe. They didn't always have long necks, but then they mutated, and grew them. This mutation helped them thrive and become a stronger species, as it helped them get the plants at the top the trees. This all takes thousands, to millions of years to affect an entire species though. But it doesn't have to be good. Take for example being a red head, or being left handed." He looked apologetically at a beautiful red head sitting in the front row, and there were snickers for the class. "Either of those has it's advantages and disadvantages, but it isn't particularly helpful, so it is rare. Any questions?" A few hands shot up. The teacher rolled his eyes and picked the boy who was sitting next to Tanya.

"But what about being tall and short? Humans aren't just one. And why would a mutation develop if it wasn't helpful? How do they develop?"

"They are developed through chemicals and our bodies. Mutations are like experiments that animals and even plants are always conducting. We don't know what the result is going to be until we try them. Height is an interesting one. Scientists best guess is that neither is really helpful and so the experiment is on going."

I nodded. This was actually kind of interesting. Mr Gallahow pointed at Mike Newton and he said

"So, could you develop something like the ability to read minds, or see the future?" I froze. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. The class laughed, but it made sense to me. It would explain so much…

"Nope, sorry Mike! That's impossible! You'll have to find another way to see if a girl likes you!" The teacher laughed at his own joke, and Mike's face went bright red. _There. You see Bella? That's impossible. Edward can't read minds! _

The rest of the lesson passed in a blur and I only really remembered that I was in a lesson when the teacher called me and Edward to his desk after the final bell.

Edward had ignored me for the rest of the lesson and then, the second the bell rang he was out of his seat and half way to the door in one fluid movement. I was quick to follow him, until the teacher called us back. I ground my teeth in frustration as I stood next to Edward. I was so mad at him. But a part of me still considered that he was the hottest guy on the planet.

Mr Gallahow looked up from the papers he was marking as everyone left. He looked us both in the eye, and then he sighed.

"Are you going to cause trouble again this year Mr Cullen? You aren't setting a very good example for the younger students, are you?" Edward sighed. He met Mr Gallahow's gaze, but he had the decency to look ashamed. He was obviously in trouble a lot.

"And Miss Swan. I do not appreciate you coming into my lesson late, and then causing a disturbance. I hope your attitude will change soon." I bowed my head. I was never in trouble. I was a good girl. I had never even been told off before.

"To teach you both a lesson, I will see you in detention on Thursday at lunchtime. It will be in room 217. You WILL be there." My mouth dropped open and I stared at him. Edward shrugged and nodded. I felt numb.

This was all Edward's fault. I had never been this mad in my entire life. I felt like I could kill someone! Namely Edward.

Mr Gallahow dismissed us, and Edward walked out quickly. I tapped him on the back angrily, and he turned round, his face full of question, surprise and anger.

"How dare you!?" I yelled at him. We were in a corridor that was crowded with people and they all turned to us in surprise, but I was too annoyed to care.

"I have never had detention in my life! And now I do, all because of you!" Edward's face was a mask of horror.

"I…I…I…" He stuttered. I had never seen Edward at a loss for words before.

"Well? Aren't you going to act like the jerk you are and say something like 'you brought it on yourself?'" I saw Edward's face harden, and then suddenly he was yelling too.

"You're crazy! What is your problem? You did bring this on yourself! I didn't make you late, and I didn't make you argue!" I knew Edward was right, but I still felt beyond mad.

"My problem is YOU!" I screamed. By this time, everyone was openly gawking at me and Edward. I didn't even know what I was doing. This was ridiculous. I didn't even know this guy. I can't just yell at the it guy of the school about something that wasn't even his fault. I was just so mad at this guy. He was a jerk who thought he could get away with anything. Well, he couldn't.

"Why would your problem be me? I haven't done anything wrong!?" Edward protested.

"Oh, yeah, except, um, call a stranger you'd just met a freak?" Edward had no answer.

At that point Alice ran up to us and stood in between us. At the back of mind I thought this was odd. I knew the lesson she had just had was on the other side of campus. She was yelling at Edward, and then he stormed off. I watched it all like I was having an out of body experience.

Then Alice was shaking me and leading me to our room. I walked in a daze. What was going on? In a minute I would wake up and find that it was all a bad dream. I had never woken up, I had never gone to bio, I had never had detention, I had never yelled at the hottest guy in the world in front of the whole school. Except I had.

**Heya!**

**Sorry, that chapter kind of sucked. Ah well. Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**Have a good weekend! And remember REVIEW! **


	10. Explanations

**Happy New Year!**

**Yes, yes, I know you probably all hate me for taking ages to update. **

**But it is 2009, so that's a fresh start, so technically I'm only ten days late for an update. Undeniable logic! And anyway my New Year resolution is (among others) to update my fan fiction account a lot more. I promise!**

**And anyway, I'm sorry, but I will use the excuse I use to my friends when they yell at me for not having watched X factor because I was busy: I have a very busy life! I don't even have time to watch TV, or read- I'm barely even reading a book a day, which I have done pretty much everyday for my entire life- so what makes you think I can update an entire like nine page chapter?????????**

**IT CANNOT BE DONE!**

**I decided to update as quickly as I could because otherwise . is going to send her pet spoons after me. And I'm scared of her spoons. **

**But to make it up to all my reviewers I will update this story, Vampire runaway and if you all review and tell me that you like it, a brand new story all this weekend! Please tell me what you think of the new story! This is the summary:**

Bella is Alice's roommate and best friend. They are at Yale and their lives are about their careers. So you can imagine their surprise when they come home one day and find Alice's party animal bro and his roommate asking to stay there for a while! 

**Please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: After that entire meltdown just now, how can you still think I'm the great and wonderful Stephanie Meyer??????? **

**What happened last chapter:**

"My problem is YOU!" I screamed. By this time, everyone was openly gawking at me and Edward. I didn't even know what I was doing. This was ridiculous. I didn't even know this guy. I can't just yell at the 'it' guy of the school about something that wasn't even his fault. I was just so mad at this guy. He was a jerk who thought he could get away with anything. Well, he couldn't.

"Why would your problem be me? I haven't done anything wrong!?" Edward protested.

"Oh, yeah, except, um, call a stranger you'd just met a freak?" Edward had no answer.

At that point Alice ran up to us and stood in between us. At the back of mind I thought this was odd. I knew the lesson she had just had was on the other side of campus. She was yelling at Edward, and then he stormed off. I watched it all like I was having an out of body experience.

Then Alice was shaking me and leading me to our room. I walked in a daze. What was going on? In a minute I would wake up and find that it was all a bad dream. I had never woken up, I had never gone to bio, I had never had detention, I had never yelled at the hottest guy in the world in front of the whole school. Except I had.

**Edward's POV**

Oh God. There is no words to describe this. Bella yelled at me. She called me a jerk. In front of the ENTIRE school. God I am so mad! Who the hell does she think she is? She deserves to be publicly humiliated!

Or at least, that was what I was trying to tell myself. But honestly, I was thinking that she was right. I had acted like a jerk. But, what was worse, was that most of all I was thinking how incredibly gorgeous she had looked when she was mad at me.

But she should apologise. I bet she's beating herself up right now, and in couple of seconds she's going to throw my door open and beg for my forgiveness. And I will accept her apology with grace, and I will apologise to her as well, and then I can get to know her, and then I will discover that I can read her mind, and everything will be back to normal. But I'll need to make it known. Otherwise people will think I've gone soft, and they will realise that it's all a cover. That I haven't been right since….NO! I will not think about it!

Suddenly my door actually did open, and I was fully expecting to see a bright red Bella tumbling over her words in her rush to apologise to me. But instead the door was thrown open and the angriest pixie I have ever seen stormed in. Behind her was Jasper who looked at me desperately.

_I'm sorry mate. I can try to calm her down if you want._

But I could tell he didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt his girlfriend, so I shook my head. Despite what some people (I refused to think her name) thought, I still had my decency. I would not make someone do something they did not want to do.

Rose and Em followed Jasper, Emmett looking sheepish and Rose looking furious. But before she could say anything, Alice screamed at me

"EDWARD ANTOHNY MASON CULLEN, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?Bella is my BEST FRIEND!" I tried to interrupt her, but she put out her hand, palm forward, in the universal symbol for stop.

"I know she yelled at you first, but what do you think made her do that? YOU! That's what! She had every right to be mad." I hung my head in shame. I felt really bad. Not for hurting Bella, she totally deserved it after how she acted, but I do think it's wrong to make anyone unhappy, and especially if it put stress on my family, and best friends. I suppose I might make the first move to apologise, but it really should be Bella that did. Still, if I apologised she'd probably start begging for my forgiveness anyway.

"You had better go and apologise Edward! But be warned, Bella is really, really pissed at you." Wait. Bella was…_angry? _With me? What right did she have to be mad at me? _I _should be the one mad at _her! _ And to think I was going to apologise!

All my feelings of regret and guilt were washed away by an unstoppable wave of anger. How dare she!

_Wow. Dude, calm down. _Jasper sent waves of calm towards me, but I fought them. His faced was suddenly alarmed. His power had never failed before, but I was so mad that I was able to fight through it.

"Let me get this straight. Bella yelled at me. Bella humiliated me in front of the whole school. ME! THE Edward Cullen?! And on top of that she has the nerve to be mad at ME?" I was way past mad. I could see red spots in front of my eyes and my breath was coming in ragged gasps.

Everyone's faces were alarmed, except Alice's who was just really, really mad. Jasper tried to touch her arm to tell her about the waves of anger he could feel rolling of me, but she shook him off.

"THE Edward Cullen is it? THE Edward Cullen? Does that translate as THE biggest, stuck up, rudest, cruellest, most obnoxious pig on the planet? Cause that's what it looks like from where I'm standing. You think far too much of yourself Edward. Let me tell you something. You are not above the rules of humans. You are not above the rules of this school. You are not even above the common rules of human courtesy. And you are DEFINITELY not above the rules of your sibling's wrath if you do not go and apologise to Bella RIGHT NOW!" Alice screamed at me.

I glared into her eyes and she glared right back. All around me my friends and families thoughts were desperate.

_Come on Edward. Calm down. Just apologise and get it over with. _Jasper sounded exasperated, but I could also sense some fear and trepidation in his thoughts. He was scared? Why was he scared? For Alice undoubtedly. As if I would ever hurt her. But then suddenly I got a mental picture from Jazz of how I looked.

My nostrils were flared and my fists were clenched by my sides. My face looked like it had been set in stone it was so cold and hard. My feet were hip width apart like I was prepared for a fight and my eyes were so dark they were almost black. They looked murderous.

Horrified I backed away from Alice, and then turned and sprinted from the room.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Edward was out of the room Jazz sent a wave of calm to me and he held me in his arms while I shook. I was not normally this emotional, but I had never been this angry before. I had genuinely thought that Edward was going to attack me.

I couldn't even imagine all the emotions that Jazz was feeling. I hugged him and muttered sorry. He just gave me a small, tired grin and stroked my hair. Suddenly I was hit by an assortment of visions.

Edward apologising.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

Edward telling Bella his secret.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

Edward yelling at Bella.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

Edward humiliating Bella.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

Edward forgetting about it.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

Edward and Bella reaching a compromise.

Edward playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her.

I gasped and suddenly saw the concerned faces of Jazz and Em and Rose looking at me.

"He's jumping from decision from decision. As soon as he makes up his mind and I see a clear vision he changes it. But he kept coming back to playing a prank on Bella and humiliating her." I whispered.

"Why is he doing this? Bella is so sweet and this is all his fault! He should have had better control of himself, and he should've apologised straight after he lost control and yelled about him not being able to read her mind. And he definitely shouldn't have treated her badly after he yelled at her! What's so bad about apologising anyway?" Rose's voice was angry and confused.

"It's not just a matter of apologising now babe." Emmett explained. "You're right, he should've apologised earlier, but now the whole school saw Bella yell at Edward, and as he put it, he is 'THE Edward Cullen.' He can't just back down after being publicly humiliated. It would not only humble him, which might be a good thing, but because it was so public, it would destroy his reputation. You know that Edward only deals with everything by acting like a player and a jock and a general 'IT' guy. If he blows that, people might see how hard it is for him to maintain the brave face about his parents

**AN: This will be explained later in the story.**

AND keep up the grades he does and do the extra curriculars he does. You know that he was basically broken after his parents died, and he hasn't been right since. And on top of that, he hears voices in his head. Don't you think that's enough to screw a guy up? So now, just to protect the cover he made for himself, he needs to react. He can't back down. He just can't."

Everyone was silent. No one had thought of this. We'd all condemned him for the way he treated some other people. We thought that he had just changed as soon as he realised that he was mildly attractive, and that he had become obnoxious and a jock. None of us had realised it had been an act. Except, obviously, for Emmett.

I felt awful. I had decided long ago that Edward had changed, but I had never even tried to find out why. I had just accepted it. I had never even realised that Edward might be hurting inside. Of course, he had never shown that we didn't get along any more. It dawned on me that that was part of his cover.

I had been more than a little surprised when he had started chatting to me again when school started this year. He had joked and laughed with us, and then he even went to our dorms and ate with us. I had thought that he was turning over a new leaf and that he was going to join our group again. But then when he yelled at Bella I had realised that he hadn't changed. It had just been convenient for him to be close to us at that point.

But even though I had known all of that, I hadn't though to ask him what was wrong. I hadn't thought he even could feel anything any more, let alone something that would hurt so much that he would make a cover life for himself.

I felt like kicking myself. Now that I thought about it, when his parents had died, Edward had become very distant. He had come to live with us, and we tried to treat him like a brother. When Carlisle and Esme introduced us it was always 'And these are my children, Emmett, Alice and Edward." But Edward can't have missed the pitying glances directed at him or the hushed conversations that stopped as soon as he came near, because I certainly didn't. I could tell that he blamed himself for their deaths. It wasn't as if they had died normally either. The police were always around questioning Carlisle on his involvement with the… I can't even think it. Edward's life was destroyed. And then when school started again he became a jock. It was as if his problems vanished over night.

Everyone was so involved in their own thoughts no one noticed when I sat down. But they all noticed pretty quickly when I screamed. Jasper was by my side in a second, a concerned expression on his face.

"Alice?" He asked. My eyes suddenly focused and looked at him.

"What did you see honey?" He asked gently.

"Edward. He decided to play a prank on Bella."

I was furious. Two minutes ago I'd thought that I had Edward all figured out. I had completely forgotten that he had been considering humiliating Bella. I saw everyone stare at me confused.

"Well, we just need to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near Bella, don't we?" Demanded Rose. "He won't get anywhere near her if we're there."

"Yeah, Al, it's no biggie." Emmett said. I shook my head slowly.

"You don't understand. He's decided not to do anything himself. But he's going to turn Tanya and her wannabes on her." I heard an intake of breath around me. Tanya was famous for her ability to make a persons life hell. And she would do anything for Edward.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that we're with her 24/7. And we can't let Bella know that Edward wants to embarrass her. She'll be even more angry than she already is. We'll just have to protect her from Tanya." Emmett and Jazz said firmly.

"Or die trying." I heard Rose mutter.

**I hope you all liked the chapter. I wanted to reveal a little bit about why Edward is so stuck up without telling you the whole story. The next two or three chapters will be the dramatic ones, where Tanya tries to make Bella's life hell, and then there will be the detention and then you will hear the rest of Edward's story. And remember the more reviews, the quicker the update! So**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Tricks and halter tops

**Hey!**

**Yes, yes, I know that one of my resolutions was to update more often, but everyone breaks their resolutions, don't they? **

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I will try to from now on.**

**Oh and in this chapter Angela is reintroduced, she's not important at the moment, but she will be, so I want her to be remembered!**

**Anyway, I am very annoyed with my readers. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, but more of you could've. And anyway, none of you gave any opinion on my story, good or bad. So I haven't done it. But I have had a new idea, and I hope that you lot will actually read it! Okay here's the full summary…**

**Summary: **Bella was in love with Edward when they were kids, but when she told him her feelings he said that he didn't feel the same way and broke her heart. Ever since, she's had trouble with relationships, and she blames it all on him. She hates his guts. Edward has had a miserable time too, all his girlfriends end up cheating on him, and he's been broken hearted time and time again. His career is alright, but it just isn't enough for him. But while Bella's love life isn't successful, her career is, and she is head of a newspaper company. And then a new guy is transferred to her paper, and he is none other than Edward Cullen. Can Bella and Edward put aside the problems of the past, and help the paper, and maybe even help themselves along the way?

**So please tell me what you think. If you don't want to right it in a review, just PM me. I really want to know what you think! I wont do it if no one actually likes the idea, so if you are at all interested, tell me! Otherwise I will assume you all hate the idea and I should just give up fan fic writing.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Can I own Twilight?**

**Stephanie Meyer: Did you kidnap me, take me to some far away place that no ones ever heard of, take me to a cave and tie me to a rock just to ask me that? **

**Me: well I wanted to get Edward, but he's in Alaska with Bella so I didn't want to bother him. Well, that and the fact that when I went to try and tie him up, he kind of broke the ropes, and you know, the cave. As you do. So how about it?**

**Stephanie Meyer: How about what?**

**Me: Me. Owning. Twilight. **

**Stephanie Meyer: Oh that. Hmmmm let me think. Er, no.**

**Me: you said HMMM! That means your weakening! **

**Stephanie Meyer: Are you mental or something?**

**Me: Quite probably. But you are God, because you made Twilight, and god shouldn't call people mental. **

**Stephanie Meyer: Just say that you don't own Twilight. **

**Me *Cries*: I don't own Twilight!**

What Happened Last chapter:

_Al, it's no biggie." Emmett said. I shook my head slowly._

"_You don't understand. He's decided not to do anything himself. But he's going to turn Tanya and her wannabes on her." I heard an intake of breath around me. Tanya was famous for her ability to make a persons life hell. And she would do anything for Edward._

"_Well, we'll just have to make sure that we're with her 24/7. And we can't let Bella know that Edward wants to embarrass her. She'll be even more angry than she already is. We'll just have to protect her from Tanya." Emmett and Jazz said firmly._

"_Or die trying." I heard Rose mutter._

**Bella's POV**

G-d I was so mad. I had never been this mad. Stupid, cocky, arrogant, repulsive Edward. Okay, so he wasn't repulsive. But he was everything else. I hated him! How dare he! He was so full of himself…

He made me so mad! I was pacing our dorm. Alice and Rose had just left to talk to him. I was bloody furious. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. I can't believe I had started to like that jerk. I wanted to hurl at the thought of him.

I could practically imagine the steam coming out of my ears at the moment. I glanced at my watch. Oh god. Our free period was almost over. Where were Rose and Alice? They had gone to talk to… I couldn't even think his name…over half an hour ago. Suddenly I heard the buzz of my cell and I strode over to the table where I had left it.

_  
Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

"Hello?" I flipped open my phone, irritated. I normally loved that song, but any form of a love song annoyed me at the moment. It made me think of _him. _

"Bella? It's me. Alice."

"Oh, hey Al. What's up?" There was whispering in the background, and then someone was saying no repeatedly.

"Alice?" I said loudly. "What's going on?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Alice?" I repeated, irritation and curiosity clouding my voice.

"Look Bella. I have to go. But meet me at the cafeteria. At one? We'll talk then. I promise." I was feeling pretty freaked out now.

"Look Alice. What is going on? Just tell me."

"At one." Alice said firmly. "Don't be late. Now go to your next lesson."

"I don't even know what I have. Oh god Alice. It's all so stupid. All I can do is think about how mad I am. I can't even concentrate. And all because of some guy I met for a few days?"

"You have English with Mrs McKay honey." Alice's soothing voice came down the telephone. "And you're just stressed because…well, he hurt you're feelings, and he said some really mean stuff. Plus, it kind of makes it worse that don't know him, because you feel like if a complete stranger can-however mistakenly- see whatever your flaws, then you feel like you can't even imagine the flaws that everyone else sees. But it's not true Bella. Edward is an idiot. He didn't mean those things he said. You are amazing, and that is what everyone sees." For some reason, Alice's words really did calm me down.

"Thanks Al." I muttered. I really did feel better. "I really needed that. I appreciate it"

"Anytime sweetie. Now get to English!"

"Yes ma'am." I laughed. "I'll see you at one."

"Okay Bells. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes Alice?"

"If you need another pick me up, I'll take you shopping later!" I laughed. Alice always knew what to say.

"Thanks Alice. Bye." I hung up, and grabbed my bag from the floor. I grabbed my key and raced for the door. I slammed it behind me, and raced towards my next class. God I hoped I wouldn't be late…

**Tanya's POV**

_  
__I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I smirked at my ringtone. It was just too true! I flicked it open and said

"Talk to me." God, I was just too cool. And sexy, and smart, and amazing, and athletic and gorgeous…

"Tanya? It's Edward." I felt my heart lift. Of course Edward was coming back. He would probably be ringing to grovel for my forgiveness, and I, as the most perfect girlfriend in the world, not to mention the hottest, would graciously forgive him, and then I'd really make him see why I was a good girlfriend…

"Oooh, Eddie! I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. I just _knew _it."

I smirked a triumphant smile at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. G-d I was hot.

"Look Tanya. I need a favour." Okay, that wasn't what I was expecting. Eddie even sounded irritated. But he was probably just desperate to talk to me and he probably wanted to arrange a meeting and apologise face to face, because he thought it was more thoughtful. Yes, that was it. G-d he is so sweet!

"Oh whatever you need Eddie. And I mean _whatever." _I said making my voice trail off suggestively. I was so good at that! I heard him shiver with delight on the other end. When he was angry he said that he was shuddering when he did that, but I knew that he was really excited.

"Look, just meet me at 4U in fifteen, okay? I'll talk to you then." Edward muttered. Yes! YES! Finally it's going to kick off! Edward has finally realised that he can't live without me. A little later than anticipated, but still… It'll do. Eddie and I will become the 'It' couple of the school. We'll go to all the parties, become Prom King and Queen and more. Everyone will look up to us. It will all be perfect… and I can become the true 'It' girl. I liked the persona I'd created for myself. I wasn't head cheerleader or anything, but I was still the 'It' girl. I had done it because at middle school I had been all that, and everyone hated me. But this way, everyone automatically hated the head cheerleader, who was supposed to be the 'it' girl, and she wasn't me! But with Edward…no one will hate me. The possibilities are incredible. I could have an 'I love Tanya' club. We could have T-shirts. Everyone loves Edward. He's a bit of a player, and he can be a jerk, but he also sticks up for the geeks and losers, he's sporty, popular, smart, not to mention incredibly hot. Just like me! See, we're perfect for each other…

"Tanya? Are you still there? I can hear some muttering about 'It' girls. What are you on about? Hello? Are you there?" Oh, crap, I forgot Eddie was still on the phone.

"You must be imagining things baby. I didn't say anything!" I called. I didn't want Eddie to think I was just using him to become the official 'It' girl. I liked him. I mean, he was gorgeous, I was gorgeous. We were a perfect match. "I'll see you in a few Eddie kin's!"

"Don't call me that Tanya. Don't call me anything except Edward. And fine. Remember, fifteen minutes. Don't be late."

"Awww, well, if you're that desperate to see me…" I smirked. I knew he couldn't resist me.

"Eddie?" The dial tone met my question, and I flicked my phone closed in annoyance. He hung up on me! Well, just for that, I would be an extra five minutes late. I started to think about what to wear, when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in!" I called. Ugh. My geeky roommate Angela walked in. G-d I hated her. Why could I have a normal roommate, you know with a fashion sense, make up, a chest size bigger than thirty two double A and, oh yeah, a boyfriend? She says she has that little nerd- Ben, I think she said his name was -but he's just too nerdy to count. And however much I try to remind her that her life sucks, she still refuses to let me help her become like me. Some people are just beyond help.

"Have you seen my MCR top Tanya?"

"NO! Of course not!" I snorted. "I don't touch your stuff. Oh, wait. Is that the pink one?"

"Yeah. Did you borrow it?" I laughed again, and raised my perfect eyebrows.

"Er, no. Not likely! I split some soda the other day, and I didn't have a towel, so I used it to clean up. Then I threw it away. Your welcome."

"WHAT? You through away my favourite shirt!? And now you're saying you're welcome!? What is wrong with you?" I felt my good mood deflate, and anger fill me instead. Stupid girl.

"What is wrong with ME? What is wrong with you for buying that shirt to begin with? That is why you're welcome. You don't have to wear that in public anymore!"

"But…but…" Angela was speechless with what I hope was gratitude. "I wanted to wear that on my date with Ben." I rolled my eyes.

"First, seeing that loser is not a date. And second, I'll give you a top. Just don't stretch it." G-d, I was like a saint, helping out all the fashionably challenged people in the world.

"First, stop insulting my boyfriend. He's amazing, and he's a hell of a lot better than your imaginary one." Bitch. G-d, I hope she looks awful on her date. "And second" She continued. "I prefer not looking like a slut, if it's all the same to you." What!? She has got some check!

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to respect your betters?" I snapped. This girl really got on my nerves. "And anyway, I have a boyfriend." I let some triumph colour my voice.

"Oh right." Angela said sarcastically. "Stalking Edward Cullen doesn't count." I really hate this girl. She must be really mad about her stupid T-shirt, she's normally very quiet. But that doesn't give her any right to talk to the most incredible girl in the school like that. Just who does she think she is?

"Actually, I'm going on a date right now. WITH Edward Cullen!"

Angela's draw dropped. "Edward? Edward CULLEN?" she demanded. I nodded, with a smirk on my stunning face. "You. And Edward?" I nodded again. Was this girl that thick? Oh, she probably had a little crush on Edward. How cute. And she feels like she can't compete now that I'm in the picture. Sweet. I am a lot to live up too.

"Look, do you want to borrow a top or not? Because I have to go." Angela seemed to pull herself together.

"No thanks. But I would like you to buy me a new MCR shirt." Wow. Dating that loser really gave her a lot of courage.

"Fine." It would take too long to argue with her, and she would forget about the shirt soon enough. "Now if you'll excuse me." I pushed past her, my hips swaying. I headed for my bedroom and sifted through my wardrobe.

I took out my shortest skirt and by sexiest top. I grabbed a push up bra, and pulled the clothes on. Hmmm. I twirled in front of the mirror. Smoking hot. I was the hottest damn thing I had ever seen, and I had seen me in a prom dress! I hurried into the bathroom to apply my make up. I was going all out. Edward would be drooling. And then he would realise that I was the perfect girl for him. Oh, I can't wait!

**Edward's POV**

I glared at my watch face sullenly. She was twenty minutes late! I looked like a loser, sitting here on my own. Everyone was staring at me with pity and I tossed back more coffee.

_What are you doing here Cullen? _I asked myself. This was ridiculous. My rep was at stake and so I decide to ruin some girls life? That can't be fair. I was just about to leave when three sophomores came up to me and grinned.

"Can I help you?" I said politely.

"Dude, you are THE Edward Cullen right?" I smiled. Yeah, I was that cool.

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

"Dude, is it true that you totally got beat up by that little girl Bella? We hear she totally told you off after you tried to advance on her." What????? This is why I'm doing this. To protect the rep of THE Edward Cullen. If I don't, then the rumours will get worse and worse, until I'm being portrayed as some weak loser.

"No, that's not true. I think she was PMS or something." I tried to hide my smile as I saw everyone in hearing distance start to whisper. "She just went physco, and then _I _told _her _off for it. But she embarrassed me, so you can tell everyone that I'm here to meet someone to…take care of that little problem. Infact, here she is now."

I saw Tanya walking towards me. I stood and then noticed that every male in the shop was staring open mouthed at her. I glanced over her outfit. She looked alright, I suppose. She was wearing a pink halter neck with a beaded neck line and a sparkly short skirt.

**AN: The picture of the outfit is on my profile. Just click on the link.**

I couldn't help but think that the revealing outfit would look far better on a certain brown eyed beauty. Wait, what? I hated Bella. I couldn't think of her like that! I turned my attention to Tanya, who was grinning at me expectantly. I nodded for her to sit, and she gave me what she clearly thought was a seductive smile. I rolled my eyes.

She sat and I felt her move her foot so that it was running up and down my leg. I shifted uncomfortably and she stopped.

I cleared my throat and said "Look Tanya. I need a favour. There's this girl." I watched as Tanya stiffened. Her face looked like she was sucking a lemon. "Her name is Bella Swan. She embarrassed me, and tarnished my reputation. And I need you to…how shall I put it…learn the error of her ways. And it needs to be very, very public." Tanya's face lit up, and an evil glint shone in her eye. Oh yes, I definitely came to the right girl.

"So… do you want her to trip, or break her leg, or crash her car or…"

"NO!" I yelled, horrified. "You can't hurt her! Just embarrass her. Humiliate her. But don't hurt her!" For some reason, the thought of Bella in pain, Bella crumpled and broken horrified me, and I knew I would do anything in my power to make sure that she didn't get hurt.

But I still hated her, I reminded myself. And I needed to see her suffer. Tanya was frowning and she looked very confused.

"So what do you want me to do?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, here's what you'll do…"

**Hiya! Sorry for the little cliffie, but I am updating a new chapter within a week, and I am really looking forward to it! Okay, I would like twenty reviews before I update. I don't think that's too much to ask. Just twenty! All you have to do is click the little button and write a couple of words. Is that so hard? And I would really appreciate it if you told me what you think of my new story idea. **

**So remember twenty reviews! **

**Thanks all. **

**Laura/Bookluver142 **

**-X-**


End file.
